Welcome to the Jungle - 123rd Annual Hunger Games
by ThenChaosEnsues
Summary: Welcome to the 123rd Annual Hunger Games! SYOT, please submit!
1. Introduction

**Hey everyone! Chaos here, with an SYOT. I've written these before on different sites and accounts, but now I want to start with a clean slate. I've always enjoyed these and I'm excited to write them again.**

 **I don't have any rules for submissions. Submit as many as you want since I don't expect to get a lot of characters. If you make a Mary/Gary Sue, I'll probably kill them, so keep that in mind. Otherwise, have fun submitting! :)**

 **You're not limited to this form, just try to mention everything I've listed.**

* * *

 **Name:**

 **District:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Appearance: (don't go crazy since I probably will forget to mention it)**

 **Personality: (put the most time into this)**

 **History:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fight or flight?:**

 **Hide or hunt?: (Are they a hider, or will they hunt for other tributes?)**

 **Alliances: (Do they want alliances? Will they ally with young tributes, or strong tributes, or nice tributes, etc)**

 **Token: (if you want)**

 **Predicted Placement:**

* * *

 **Sandra Mosely, Head Gamemaker**

I don't like being told what to do, which is why Chris White, last year's Head Gamemaker, is locked in a cell. Although it's my first year with this position, things should still go smoothly since I've been running things from behind the scenes for years. I'm excited to finally get credit for my ideas and become the woman my father always wanted me to be.


	2. Tribute List

**Sandra Mosely, Head Gamemaker**

I don't like being told what to do, which is why Chris White, last year's Head Gamemaker, is locked in a cell. Although it's my first year with this position, things should still go smoothly since I've been running things from behind the scenes for years. I'm excited to finally get credit for my ideas and become the woman my father always wanted me to be.

* * *

 **I should be studying right now, but instead I'm writing :D**

 **Here's a handy dandy tribute list. Tell your friends to submit so I can get this story rolling!**

 **D1M:**

 **D1F: Acacia Auderegaard, 15 (Hazelfeather of ThunderClan)**

 **D2M:**

 **D2F: Freya Winters, 17 (indigosky17)**

 **D3M:**

 **D3F:**

 **D4M:**

 **D4F:**

 **D5M:**

 **D5F: Sarah Beaker, 12 (me)**

 **D6M:**

 **D6F:**

 **D7M:**

 **D7F:**

 **D8M:**

 **D8F:**

 **D9M:**

 **D9F:**

 **D10M:**

 **D10F:**

 **D11M:**

 **D11F:**

 **D12M:**

 **D12F:**


	3. District One Reapings

**I finally have a district pair! My Reapings will be pretty short (most of them aren't even about the Reaping) and are really just to introduce you to the tributes. Each tribute will get a lot more screentime once they reach the Capitol.**

* * *

 **Acacia Auderegaard (15), District One**

The Reaping was today, which was just another reminder that I was running out of time. I might not have been a muscly Amazon who eats seven eggs for breakfast and beats up boys in her free time, but I still wanted my chance to win the Games. Not just for the riches and glory—I already had those—but to escape from my less than desirable existence here in the luxury district.

It's not like I had a death wish, although life or death didn't make much of a difference to me. But when you've been pampered and held to the same standards as Capitol citizens for your entire life, you kinda got _sick_ of it. Especially when my whole family went along with the lies they told themselves, about how "privileged" we were, and how the poorer district families are just "rebels" who got themselves into poverty.

 _Bullshit._

The Games weren't about who's a rebel and who's not. One hundred and twenty-three years have passed since the Games started as a cruel punishment for our ancestors' mistakes. At this point, the Capitol just wanted to see us suffer, and I didn't want to wear silk dresses and chill in my hot tub when I could have been making a difference in the world.

So I'd put on their pretty clothes and smile at the Capitolites for now. But when the gong sounded and the cameras started rolling, I wouldn't miss my chance to make a difference.

 **Azer Fluery (14), District One**

The wind had been blowing south for the past thirty minutes, which was not what I hoped for when I left town that morning. Unfortunately, this hunt was taking longer than I anticipated. The doe was too busy munching on grass and hopping around the brush to notice my footsteps, but it was only a matter of time before she caught my scent. If I wanted this kill, I had to be meticulous about it. Every move had to be calculated and thought out, or I'd alarm the creature and lose my prey.

 _I'm going to step forward… one… two… three._

My feet slunk forward, careful not to disturb the brown and red leaves that littered the forest floor. I had made too many mistakes in my life to fall for something as stupid and simple as that. Now that I was in position, I knocked an arrow on the string and started to pull back.

 _There… hold still now._

I had practically grown up with a bow in my hand. It was an extension of my body—the result of years of training. Today, all of my childhood would come to fruition, and I couldn't wait to win the Games and know that my life actually meant something. I wasn't afraid to kill. I wasn't afraid to be a monster.

My hand released the arrow.

 _Stupid deer… All you had to do was run._

* * *

 **There's Acacia and Azer! The short Reaping format means I can write them pretty quickly, so once I get all the tributes we should be able to speed through this part.**

 **I know I said you could submit as many as you want, but I'm actually going to limit everyone to two for now. It's only been a few days and I want to give people a chance to submit.**


End file.
